(OUAT) Once Upon A Time Érase una vez - Can't fight the moonligh
by Angieee22
Summary: Cuando Emma y Mary Margaret son absorbidas por el sombrero, cierta chica de ojos marrones las está vigilando. Rosaline acaba de despertar de una maldición del sueño y solamente quiere volver con su padre. Cuando las 3 chicas unen fuerzas para vencer a Cora y volver a Storybrook todas cumplen sus objetivos, ¿Rose volverá con su familia? ¿Qué aventuras vivirá la hija de la oscuridad?
1. Capítulo 1 (T2 E2-3)

Rosaline no sabía exactamente dónde estaba. No eran las cercanías del Bosque Encantado,tal vez estaba un poco más allá de los límites, los árboles eran diferentes y no reconocía la vegetación. El mar rodeaba lo que parecía ser una isla que se conectaba al resto del lugar con un estrecho camino de tierra y piedras.

Se bajó del árbol y se miró en el reflejo de un río. Su rostro seguía igual; ojos oscuros, labios rosados y pelo castaño ondulado.

 _'Debo haber estado inconsciente poco tiempo'_ pensó, pero ella sabía que no era verdad, se levantó cansada y mareada.

' _Papá me lo advirtió.'_ aún recordaba las palabras que le dijo a modo de despedida

* * *

 _La muchacha subió delicadamente los escalones de la torre sabiendo a dónde se dirigía. Su padre nunca le ha permitido entrar en el laboratorio y ella nunca se ha atrevido a desafiar su mandato, estar allí era muy extraño._

 _Se acercó junto a su padre a una de las mesas y miró atentamente las manos rápidas de su progenitor. Él cogió una aguja y se dio media vuelta para hablar con su hija._

" _Cuando tu dedo toque la punta notaras que todo tu cuerpo se duerme de repente. Te recogeré y te llevare a un lugar seguro para que no te afecte la maldición. Al despertarte te sentirás como si estuvieras enferma. pero se te pasará en medio día."_

 _Ella le miró atentamente, con mil dudas que no iban a poder ser reveladas. Agarró con su mano derecha el objeto y volvió la mirada a su padre._

 _"¿La única manera de despertar de una maldición del sueño no es con un beso de amor verdadero? ¿Como me despertaré si tu no estarás conmigo?"_

 _Su padre le colocó un mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimos y le sonrió haciendo que la tensión del principio se disipara._

 _"Esta maldición es un poco diferente" le explicó poniéndose a su altura. "Te despertaras automáticamente cuando Emma rompa la maldición."_

 _"Y entonces irás a buscarme." su padre asintió en respuesta y se abrazaron a modo de despedida._

 _"Todo saldrá bien mi pequeña flor."_

* * *

Rose miró curiosa desde la copa de un árbol a las dos chicas que traían la guerrera y la princesa de este reino. Sus ropas eran extrañas y la pelinegra le recordaba tremendamente a Blancanieves. Las metieron en el refugio y las dejaron encerradas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las sacaron, las reunieron con Lancelot, un caballero de la mesa redonda que había terminado allí por error. Blanca y él se saludaron con ánimo y pronto terminó su tiempo como prisioneras.

* * *

Las cuatro mujeres abandonaron el campamento con varias armas y provisiones. Se hizo de noche y decidieron acampar en un claro. Rosaline siguió vigilándolas desde la distancia. A media noche comenzaron a pelearse entre ellas y una de las extranjeras, la de la chaqueta roja, provocó un sonido fuerte con una arma que la joven desconocía. Poco después empezaron a oírse fuertes pisadas.

 _'Ogros.'_ pensó.

Sacó una de las flechas que había hecho ella misma durante los últimas semanas y apuntó al ojo de la bestia, cuando estaba a segundos de matar a una de ellas disparó, haciendo que cayera muerto.

"¿Estáis bien?" preguntó acercándose a la rubia.

Ella la miró sin articular palabra y cuando se dio cuenta de la pregunta comenzó a hablar. "¿Cómo sabías..?

"La única manera de matarlos es esa. Deberíais tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Soy Rosaline, pero dígame Rose."dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudar a levantarla.

"Emma Swan."

"¿Emma?" repitió el nombre en voz alta, la nombrada asintió.

 _'Emma... su billete para volver a casa.'_ se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

* * *

El camino al castillo de Blancanieves no fue largo, pero se le hizo extremadamente costoso oír quejarse a la princesa Aurora todo el rato. Estaban yendo para intentar abrir un portal que hiciera regresar a Emma y Blanca a su reino, Storybrooke le habían llamado.

Cuando entraron en la vieja habitación de bebé en busca de el armario que envió a Emma al mundo no mágico. Madre e hija comenzaron a tener una conversación algo más privada mientras que la adolescente investigaba.

"El armario solo podía usarse una vez, no creo que podamos utilizarlo aquí" dijo Rose una vez que pararon de hablar.

"¿Y el interruptor?" preguntó la rubia.

"¿Interruptor? ¿Qué es un interruptor?" dijo la jóven.

"Es más complicado que eso. Hay que llevarlo a la isla, allí habrá alguien con la magia suficiente para re-activarlo." dijo Blanca.

"¿Cómo llevaremos este trasto" volvió a preguntar Emma.

"Con la ayuda de un viejo amigo" dijeron desde la puerta.

Rosaline se se separó de las mujeres mientras miraba al caballero. En el ambiente notaba una gran cantidad de magia oscura que provenía de él. Disimuladamente se tenso para la batalla mientras que ellos hablaban.

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto?" le preguntó Blanca.

"Por que quiero que volváis con vuestro esposo y con vuestro hijo." contestó Lancelot. "Henry. Os echarán de menos."

Blanca hizo un leve movimiento y desenvaino la espada, Rose cargó una flecha y le apuntó a la cabeza.

"Apártate de él Emma." le dijo a su hija."No es quien dice ser."

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es sí no?" preguntó Emma alarmada.

"Solo hay una persona a la que dijistes el nombre de Henry."

"Cora." dedujo.

Lancelot se envolvió en una nube de humo morado y nada más desaparecer paró una flecha proveniente de Rose que había quedado a menos de medio metro de su rostro. Emma se mareó ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Que bienvenida más calurosa Rosaline." le dijo a la niña.

"¿¡Y Lancelot?!" insistió ella.

"Ya no está, lo maté hace tanto tiempo."

Blanca podía notar rabia en su interior, pero lo único que importaba era proteger a su hija y volver a casa.

"¿¡Y simulas ser él desde entonces?!" preguntó.

"A él le hacen más caso que a mi; además todo reino necesita un héroe… ¿no creeis?"

Blanca intentó atacar pero Cora levantó una mano para detenerla contra la pared usando magia, Emma intentó ayudar a su madre pero le ocurrió igual.

"Suéltelas." dijo Rose apuntándola con el arco.

"Oh Rose, querida, ambas sabemos que no vas a matarme."

"Suéltalas ahora o tendremos que comprobarlo."

Cora soltó por un momento a Emma pero aprovechó para enrollar a Rose con una de las alfombras y volvió a retener a Emma. Rosé callo de boca al suelo, intentó soltarse pero le resultaba imposible. Vio el armario he hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

 _'Déjate llevar por tus emociones.'_ se dijo así misma.

* * *

 _Rosé siguió a su padre por los jardines de rosas del castillo oscuro. Desde que su madre murió hacía un año no había vuelto allí. Era el lugar favorito de su madre (después de la biblioteca) y gracias a su falta muchas de las flores se habían marchitado. La falta de su madre había provocado cierto distanciamiento entre padre e hija, ambos habían perdido a alguien a quien amaban con locura y Rose sabía que su padre se echaba la culpa. Rumpelstinskin no mostró ninguna debilidad a su hija más allá de la consolación, creía que su hija le culpaba por no haber protegido a su madre; y dios, se sentía tan culpable, ella solo tenía 9 años, nadie debería crecer sin madre y él lo sabía muy bien._

 _'Quizás debería de encargarme yo del jardín.' pensó Rose mirando lo que quedaba del jardín.._

 _Se detuvieron en la parte con menos obstáculos y su padre le tendió un pañuelo._

 _"Quiero que te lo coloques en los ojos. Yo me pondré a moverme y tendrás que pararme."_

 _"¿Como jugar al escondite?" su padre le asintió con la cabeza y se agachó para atarle el pañuelo. Al acabar, la agarró de la barbilla para mirarla, aunque ella no le viera._

 _"Recuerda que esto no es un simple juego pequeña. Es magia y ya sabes que..."_

 _"Toda magia conlleva un precio." dijo la niña junto a su padre. El ser Oscuro se levantó del suelo y acaricio la cabeza de su hija._

 _"Intenta pararme Rosaline." le dijo desde alante, o atrás tal vez, su padre se estaba teletransportando._

 _"¡Eso no es justo papa!" le dijo a modo de puchero. Ella comenzó a mirar hacía donde había estado su padre, pero siempre tarde._

 _"Piensa en algo que te enfade e intentalo."_

 _Rose recordó una de las tarde que fue con su madre al pueblo cuando tenía unos 6 casi 7 años. Ambas estaban comprando comida y paja para el castillo. La gente murmuraba sobre ellas y las rehusaba; comenzó a escuchar insultos sobre su madre y eso empezó a molestarla, antes de darse cuesta su madre la había agarrado fuerte de la muñeca para que no se tirara sobre unos vendedores._

 _Rose retiró el pañuelo; ella no estaba siendo agarrada, pero sí tenía sus uñas clavadas en la chaqueta de piel de dragón de su padre. Su padre le dio una mirada llena de orgullo y Rose no podía desear nada más._

* * *

Rose invocó una bola de fuego y se la tiró al armario, todo comenzó a arder vivamente. Enfadada, Cora cogió parte de ese fuego e intentó lanzarselo a Emma pero Mulan apareció deteniéndolo con su espada. Cora desapareció.

Todas se levantaron del suelo y se quedaron hablando de Cora.

"No debí prenderle fuego al armario. Mis disculpas su alteza." le dijo Rose a Blanca.

"No te preocupes" dijo sobándose el cuello dolorido. "¿Cómo es que Cora te conocía? ¿Y por qué tienes magia?"

Rose apartó la vista y negó con la cabeza. "No es nada importante."


	2. Capitulo 2 (T2 E5-6)

Las 5 chicas volvieron a la base tras lo ocurrido con Cora; nadie tocó el tema de la magia de Rose y ella estaba agradecida por ello, sería un poco incómodo explicarlo y sabía la reacción que iban a tener, no sería la primera vez que se alejaban de ella por quienes eran sus padres.

Cuando llegaron todo había sido destruido y todo el mundo había muerto; comenzaron a buscar signos de lucha o algún superviviente hasta que Emma las llamo.

"Eh, eh fijaos."

Aurora y Mulan ayudaron a que se levantara y Rose apretó su mandíbula. Odiaba a los piratas.

* * *

"Garfio…" dijo Rose con rencor.

Ella le había dicho a Mary Margaret que iría a por fuego y comida en un intento de evitar al manco, pero ella debía de volver en algún momento. El hombre se giró y le lanzó la misma mirada que tenía ella.

"Miss Rosaline, es un placer volver a verla."

"No te fíes de él Emma, solo es un sucio pirata." Le avisó a su amiga.

"¿Y deberían de fiarse de ti linda? ¿De la hija del Ser Oscuro?"

Rose se tensó antes la mención de su padre, las 4 mujeres la miraban atentamente pero sólo Emma se atrevió a hablar

"¿Eres la hija del Señor Gold?"

La castaña inclinó la cabeza y movió las orejas dudosa. "¿Quién es el señor Gold?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." le aclaró Blanca. "Él y Bella están en Storybrook, les arrastró la maldición."

"¿Bella? ¿Mi madre está viva? No puede ser, murió cuando tenía 8 años." Dijo Rose.

"Eso pensábamos, pero Regina la tuvo encerrada todo el tiempo."

Rose apretó los puños; tenía una cuenta pendiente que hacer pagar a su majestad.

"¿De qué os conocéis?" les preguntó Mulan.

"Garfio está empeñado en matar a mi padre. Nos hemos cruzado un par de veces."

"Y a la próxima lo conseguiré linda."

Rose cogió el cuchillo de la mesa y se lo colocó en la garganta. "Inténtalo y lo único que te faltará no será la mano." Blanca la separó para que no hiciera nada y Emma se inclinó hacia Garfio.

"Voy a confiarte un pequeño secreto, soy experta en saber cuando alguien está mintiéndome."

* * *

Entre todas ataron a Garfio a un árbol con la esperanza de que les confesara el plan de Cora. Emma silvó para avisar a los Ogros y se apartaron para que vinieran.

"Enhorabuena, me habéis vencido." Todas volvieron a acercarse. "Cora quería que me ganara vuestra confianza para recabar información sobre esa tierra vuestra, Storybrook. Ella no quería sorpresas si conseguía llegar allí, pero al parecer no contaba con que la pequeña oscura me reconociera."

"No conseguirá llegar, destruimos el armario." dijo Blanca.

"Más no el encantamiento. Cora recogió las cenizas y las usará para abrir un portal." Rose se maldijo a si misma, con todo lo que había aprendido de magia y no se había dado cuanta de eso. Empezaron a oírse mucho más cerca los Ogros. "Y ahora os ruego que me liberéis."

"No, que lo devoren y pague por las vidas que segó." dijo Mulan.

"Por muchas ganas que tengo de que muera, eso fue cosa de Cora." dijo Rose.

"Me necesitáis vivo." dijo Garfio."Ambos queremos lo mismo, volver a vuestra tierra. Os auxiliare si prometéis llevarme allí. Para abrir el portal Cora necesita algo más, hay una brújula a la que os ayudaré a llegar antes que ella."

"Así Cora no llegará a Storybrook." dijo Emma con la tentación de aceptar el trato.

"No, si Garfio va a Storybrook intentará matar a mi padre." dijo Rose.

Emma comenzó a desatarle. "Lo siento Rose, pero no nos llevamos muy bien con tu padre. Si esa es la única forma de volver a Storybrook y que Cora no llegue antes que nosotras lo haremos."

"¿No ves que es una trampa Emma? Tu quieres proteger a tu familia y yo a la mía, protejamos a ambas. "

"Es la única manera de que vuelvas con tus padres chica."

Rose gruñó _'Odio a los héroes.'_

* * *

Se dirigieron hacía un tallo de gigantes, arriba estaba la brújula protegida por el último gigante que quedaba. Emma y Garfio subieron mientras que las otras 4 se quedaron abajo. La rubia les dijo a Mulan y a Rose que si en 10 horas no volvían cortaran el tallo. Rose aún seguía molesta por lo que se quedó con Mulan la mayor parte del tiempo.

Juntas fueron a por algo de comida y madera para encender un fuego. Se mantuvieron calladas la mayor parte del tiempo pero MUlan decidió hablar.

"Así que eres la hija del Ser Oscuro."

"Si."

"No sabía que tenía una hija."

"Bueno, siempre he estado en el castillo Oscuro y pocas veces he salido de allí. Los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos siempre han pensado que simplemente era la hija de su criada, de la cual se había aprovechado el OScuro."

"¿Es así?."

"¡No! Mi padre nunca nos pondría una mano encima a ninguna de nosotras." dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. "La gente no conoce como es realmente"

"Cuesta pensar en el como algo... bueno."

"Lo sé, a veces se pasa de la raya, pero no siempre ha sido una bestia. Todo tiene un motivo." Rose se agachó a rellenar la cantimplora de agua y al acabar continuo con la conversación. "Creía que me apartarías de vuestro camino, a la gente no le suele gustar estar cerca de cualquier cosa relacionada con el Oscuro."

"Ayudasteis a Emma y nos salvasteis de Cora. Esas acciones valen más que la sangre."

* * *

Habían pasado ya unas 7 horas y no se sabía nada de Emma. Aurora que estaba durmiendo, comenzó a tener una pesadilla por lo que Blanca se acercó a tranquilizarla. Aurora le dijo cómo era la pesadilla. Habitación roja, fuego y sin salida.

 _'Pesadilla del sueño.'_ pensó Rose. Ella conocía bien esas pesadillas. Era uno de los efectos secundarios de la maldición del sueño, había estado sufriéndolas desde que se había despertado.

* * *

Ya era la hora y no se sabía nada de Emma. Mulan y Rose se acercaron al tallo y cada una empezó a romperlo, la primera cortándolo y la segunda quemándolo.

Blanca y Aurora intentaron pararlas y Blancanieves se tiró sobre Mulan. Ambas cayeron al suelo y pelearon mientras que Rose las intentaba separar. Justo en ese momento Emma apareció.

Enseño la brújula pero aún faltaba alguien.

"¿Donde está Garfio?"preguntó Rose.

"Esta castigado. Recoged los bártulos, le sacamos 10 horas de ventaja." Rosa la miró atenta. "¿No pensarías que dejaríamos que matara a tu padre verdad? No será muy agradable pero no se merece eso."

Rose asintió con la cabeza.


	3. Capitulo 3 (T2 E8)

S.2 E.8

Aurora había vuelto a tener esas pesadillas, pero ahora había descubierto que junto a ella en la habitación en llamas estaba Henry, el hijo de Emma.

"Es imposible, es una pesadilla. ¿Cómo es que soñaste con mi hijo?" preguntó Emma.

Mary Margaret se levantó de su lado y se acercó a las otras ella también sabía lo que sigificaban esas pesadillas.

"¿Y si no fue una pesadilla?" dijo. "Yo he estado en esa habitación."

Ambas la miraron sin entenderla completamente y la adolescente se interpuso.

"Cuando se cae bajo una maldición del sueño se visita el mundo de las tinieblas, donde resides hasta el desvelo." Explicó Rose. "Ese mundo está entre la vida y la muerte y aun cuando el conjuro se rompe, algunas veces en sueños las victimas consiguen volver a ese mundo." Todas se quedaron mirándola. "Durante la maldición, mi padre me mantuvo bajo una maldición del sueño, solo que yo me despertaría cuando Emma rompiera la maldición."

"Cuando lo mencioné no dijisteis nada." Dijo Aurora

"Estabas aterrada, no quería preocuparte." Le explicó Blanca.

"Es normal que nosotras hayamos estado en esa habitación." Dijo Rose.

"Y como yo no le creí, Henry también." Dijo Emma.

Todas tuvieron una ligera pelea sobre quien había mentido a quien, Rose las interrumpió con una idea.

"Podemos volver a Storybrook si detenemos a Cora."

"¿Y sabes cómo hacer eso?" preguntó Mulan.

"Yo no, pero mi padre sí."

"Henry…" dijo Emma entendiendo el plan.

"¿Pero… pero debo dormirme? No me gusta ese lugar." Dijo Aurora.

"No, no tienes por qué ser tú. Lo haré yo, estoy acostumbrada a ella y me será más sencillo comunicarme con mi padre." Dijo Rose.

* * *

"¡Henry! ¡Henry!" gritó Rose dentro del sueño. Prácticamente no se veía nada de la habitación y el humo le hacía llorar sus ojos. No recordaba cuanto había estado sin dormir y casi se le había olvidado este sentimiento.

Miró a la otra esquina, donde le había indicado Aurora que estaba y dislumbro a un niño algo más pequeño que ella. "¿Hola?" dijo él.

Rose se acercó a él y retiro rápidamente el brazo de las llamas, eso le iba a dejar marca. "¿Henry eres tú?"

"¡Si! ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está la chica?"

"Estoy con tu madre y tu abuela en el Bosque Encantado."

"¿Están bien?"

"Si pero necesitan tu ayuda." Le dijo. "Me llamo Rosaline, soy la hija de Rumpelstiltskin. Necesito que le digas a mi padre que la reina de corazones nos persigue y necesitamos volver a Storybrook."

* * *

"Gold, tenemos que hablar" dijo Regina entrando a Granny's.

El lugar se hizo silencio, juntar a las dos personas más temidas de la ciudad producía ese efecto. "¿Seguro?" preguntó el.

"¡Señores, hoy me parece que cerraré antes!" dijo la abuelita.

"Descuide somos civilizados." Dijo la reina.

"Por ahora." El oscuro se dirigió a su esposa. "Bella, la mujer que te encerró durante 28 años."

Bella intentó irse pero Gold la detuvo. "No pienso ocultarte lo que ha venido a decirme, no pienso darle lo que quiere."

"La verdad es que he venido por algo que podría unirnos a ambos."

"¿Y qué es si se puede saber?"

"Cora." Gold mostró atención algo de atención pero rápidamente volvió a la indiferencia.

"¿No estaba muerta? Me dijiste que vistes su cadáver."

"Al parecer la enseñaste tan bien que hasta ha podido fingir su propia muerte."

"¿Y por qué debería importarme a mí?"

"Ambos sabemos lo que ocurrirá si logra llegar aquí. Además ahora tienes a dos personas que te importan que representan tu punto débil." Dijo Regina mirando a Bella.

"¿Dos?" preguntó ella.

"¿Rumple no te ha dicho que dejó a vuestra hija allí?" le dijo a Bella. "Si no quieres perder a otra hija, deberías ayudar."

* * *

Rose preparó un ungüento con varias plantas para curarse la quemadura del brazo. Aún era pronto pero se acostó en el suelo. Siempre había sufrido de insomnio y casi nunca dormía bien. Cuando era tan solo una niña pequeña, se despertaba a media noche por pesadillas, ella bajaba al comedor principal donde generalmente estaban sus padres hasta tarde, su madre leía un libro sentada junto a su padre, quien estaba girando la rueca.

Pasaba un buen rato en los brazos de ellos hasta que se dormía y al despertar volvía a estar en su habitación. Otras veces, su madre iba a su habitación y la leía " Héroe Guapo (Her Handsome Hero en inglés)" hasta que ambas se dormían. Finalmente, cuando su madre murió, sus pesadillas se multiplicaron y su padre realizó un hechizó para que viera el cielo estrellado desde su cama siempre que quisiera; esto la calmaba pero no sirvió para mucho más, terminaba desvelándose y pasaba el rato en la biblioteca leyendo o tocando el piano que había, alguna noche se juntaba con su padre en la rueca y él le enseñaba a convertir la paja en oro. Desde que se despertó todo había sido diferente y prácticamente no dormía.

Por fin entró en la habitación pero no vio a Henry por ninguna parte, en cambió escucho a la voz de su padre.

"Érase una vez Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul que debían aturdir a un mago muy poderoso el tiempo suficiente para apresarlo en una celda oscura. Le apresaron con una pluma; aun así no fue la pluma por sí misma, si no la tinta lo que capturó al Ser Oscuro. La extrajeron de un ejemplar único de calamar de los mares sin fondo, ilocalizable salvo para las sirenas o para mí, que conservo un suministro privado. En mi celda, allí la encontrarán."

"¡Rose! ¡Rose!" una extraña voz la llamaba e hizo que despertara.

Antes de darse cuanta esquivó una embestida con espada que iba directa a su tripa. Varios zombis estaban atacándolas y habían hecho que despertará de golpe del sueño. Cargó su mano de una bola de fuego y se lo lanzó al hombre, no hizo nada más que echarle para atrás.

Blanca, Emma y Rose se juntaron y huyeron de allí, a medio camino se cruzaron con Mulan. Habían capturado a Aurora.

* * *

Henry se despertó del sueño con una gran quemadura en el brazo, Gold usó magia para curarsela.

"¿Que le ha pasado?" preguntó Regina preocupada por su hijo adoptivo.

"Aventurarse en el mundo de las tinieblas en lugar de distanciarse conlleva riesgos. Alguien despertó a Rose sin que ella estuviera lista. La violencia de tal acto la succionó e hirió a Henry. Suerte que solo ha sido eso, necesita tiempo para recuperarse antes de volver.

Tanto David como Regina negaron esa idea. "No somos unos monstruos para poner su vida en peligro." Dijo él levantándose de la silla.

"Cuidado con su tono Príncipe Azul. Entiendo que se preocupe por el pero conozco a Cora y sin nuestra ayuda ellas morirán y entonces un monstruo de verdad acabará viniendo a Storybrook."

"Tu hija ha desaparecido ¿para que llevar a Henry devuelta a ese espantoso averno si nadie recibirá nuestro mensaje?"

"Rose no se iría así como así, ha tenido que pasar algo en el Bosque Encantado." dijo Bella.

"Entonces habrá que ir a buscarlas." dijo David. "Si Rose no está, Blanca si."

* * *

Todas iban caminando por el bosque en busca de un lugar para acampar. De camino se encontraron con Aurora, dijo que Cora la secuestro pero que Garfio la había dejado libre.

"Tienes una quemadura horrible." le dijo Emma a Rose refiriéndose la la gran mancha rosada que cubría su mejilla, ella se la había curado pero no iba a pasarse rápido. "¿Que se siente en ese mundo?"

"Te sientes... perdida, sin rumbo, a oscuras, sin nadie con quien hablar, solo piensas en tus seres queridos.

"¿Quieres mucho a tus padres?" le preguntó.

"¿Tu también estás cuestionando al Ser Oscuro Salvadora?" dijo con tono de burla. "Son todo lo que tengo."

"Entonces volvamos con ellos." le dijo.

* * *

Rose volvió a dormirse en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Esta vez estaba sola. "¿Henry? ¡Henry!" gritó. El fuego era más intenso y prácticamente la tenía rodeada. El techo se le cayó encima y con él el Príncipe Azul. "Esto es nuevo."

"¿Rose?" preguntó.

"¡Si!" gritó. "¿Y Henry?"

"No podía dejarle volver, esto es peligroso."

"Que me lo digan a mi." dijo haciendo una mueca, dejando ver la ampolla.

"Gold dice que hay una manera de detener a Cora. Hay que aturdirla como hicimos con él."

"¿La tinta?" dijo refiriéndose a la historia que le había contado.

"Si, guarda un tarro en la su celda del Castillo. Cogedla y volved a casa."

* * *

"Umm... Blanca." dijo Rose en un intento de no sonar alarmada. "Tu príncipe estaba en el lugar de Henry"

"¿Que?" dijo ella.

"Si está hay es que está bajo una maldición del sueño." dijo Emma.

"Debemos volver a casa." dijo Blanca. "Tengo que despertarle."

"Han dicho que para parar a Cora debemos detenerla de la misma manera que lo hicisteis con mi padre. Dice que el guardó un tarro de tinta en la celda en la que estaba confinado."


	4. Capítulo 4 (T2 E9)

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Once Upon A Time no me pertenece, es propiedad de ABC.**

 **El único personaje que se me atribuye es Rose y su implicación en la historia.**

 **Gracias a todos por haber leído y apoyado esta historia. Hace tiempo que no subo nada y es por que acaba de terminar el siguiente capítulo que me ha llevado bastante. He tenido una semana un poco dura en el colegio y casi no he podido escribir, aparte de que me gusta tener siempre un capítulo en reserva y no terminaba de escribirlo. También he tenido unos problemas con que desaparecen cosas que escribo o se altera el orden o el sentido. El próximo tardará un poco más en llegar.**

 **Lo dicho, muchas gracias y espero que disfruteis de la historia.**

* * *

Regina abandonó la parte de atrás de la tienda para reunirse con Rumpelstiltskin.

"¿Hay cambios?" preguntó dejando de ojear un libro de hechizos.

"No, necesita un beso de amor y no despertará hasta que regrese Mary Margaret." dijo ella.

"¿Regresar? Qué optimista eres."

"¿De qué hablas?

"Combaten contra tu madre, la única forma de que Blanca y Emma la venzan es con la tinta." Le dijo.

"Por esa razón enviaste el mensaje a través de David."

"Había sido muy bueno confirmar que lo recibieron, pero en vista del príncipe no lo sabemos. Así que es importante tomar precauciones. Cabe la posibilidad de que cuando el portal sea abierto la familia de David no lo atraviese y si Cora." Dijo Gold. "Hemos de averiguar por donde quieren cruzar y destrozar ese portal."

"Pero moriría quien fuera a cruzarlo."

"Exacto. Pero confío en que tú y yo podamos conseguir suficiente magia para destruirlo."

"¿Y si nos equivocamos? ¿Y si ese portal no lo cruza mi madre y si ellas?"

"En este caso todos saldríamos ganando. Si frenamos a Cora tu podrás quedar a salvo de tu madre, si en su lugar frenamos a Blanca y a Emma, bueno, la única madre de Henry serás tu ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Y tu hija? ¿Piensas dejarla morir? ¿Cómo le dirás a Bella que has dejado morir a vuestra única hija?" le preguntó Regina.

"Confío en que Rose será lo suficientemente lista como para no cruzar el portal si ve que Cora también lo hará."

* * *

"Así que está es la celda de mi padre." dijo Rose entrando a ella, Blanca la miró sintiéndose culpable. "Oh, no te sientas mal. Sé que mi padre no es bueno y que ha hecho muchas cosas por las que merece ser encerrado."

"La tinta no está aquí." dijo Mulan.

"Gold dijo que si." dijo Blanca.

"¿Había alguien más que pudiera sustraerla?" preguntó.

"No, estaba él solo. No se permitían visitas, era demasiado peligroso."

"¿Quizá acabo volviéndose loco?" preguntó Emma.

"Oh, te aseguró que ya lo estaba antes." le contestó Rose.

"De eso nada." dijo Aurora. "Es para ti Emma."

La rubia cogió el papel que le entregó, era un pergamino donde solo estaba escrito el nombre de Emma repetidamente, escrito con la tinta.

* * *

Bella entró frotándose el brazo, Rumpelstiltskin conocía esa mirada, estaba en problemas.

"Entonces... ¿Pensabas decirme que habías dejado a nuestra hija sola en otro mundo?"

"Si, y ella no estaba sola." su mujer le miró. "No tan sola al menos. La dejé bajó un hechizo para dormir, se despertaría cuando Emma rompiera la maldición. Tenía pensado ir a por ella después."

"Igualmente no excusa que no me lo hayas dicho." dijo acercándose a él.

"Pensaba que estabas muerta." Gold la acercó más y le acarició la mejilla con cariño. "Perdón, debí habértelo dicho. Pero pronto tendremos a nuestra hija aquí, con nosotros."

"Está bien." dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

"¿Que es este galimatías?" preguntó Emma mirando la hoja.

"Tu eras su obsesión, solo tú romperías el hechizo." le contestó su madre.

"No hay más donde buscar y aquí no hay tinta." dijo Aurora.

"Tiene que haberla, me lo dijo." dijo Rose.

"Tal vez te mintió." sugirió Emma.

"No, el no me haría eso." dijo muy segura.

El resto de las chicas se miraron entre ellas, no estaban muy convencidas de esas palabras.

"No, tiene razón, hubo tinta en su celda." dijo Mulan sacando un bote vacío de entre las rocas.

Aurora cogió el recipiente y lo lanzó a la palanca que controlaba la puerta de la celda. Cora apareció una vez que se cerró la verja. Usó su magia y le quitó la brújula a Emma. Cora había robado el corazón de Aurora y la había estado controlando con él. Ella y Garfio se fueron, dejando a las chicas encerradas.

* * *

Emma hizo todo lo posible para salir de la celda mientras que Rose miraba el pergamino. Ella sabía que su padre no era tan tonto como para malgastar una tinta tan poderosa.

"Dejalo Rose, no servirá de nada."

"Estoy segura de que esto esconde algo." dijo desesperada.

"Es solo tinta chica."

Rose levantó la cabeza por primera vez en un buen rato y se le iluminaron los ojos como si fueran los de un reptil. "Tinta." susurró. Sopló sobre el papel y la tinta se elevó, causando un agujero en la verja.

"¡Vamos! ¡Hay que detener a Cora!"

* * *

Blanca golpeó con una flecha la brújula, haciendo que Cora y Garfio la soltaran.

"No ireis a ningún lado." dijo. Cruzaremos nosotras."

Rose y Emma fueron a por Garfio. La primera defendía a la segunda. Rose tenía que decir que para ser sus padres quienes eran, Emma no era muy hábil con al espada. Mulan recuperó el corazón de Aurora y fue a dárselo, dejando solas a las 3 chicas.

Garfio consiguió separar momentáneamente a Rose y tiró a Emma a suelo, ella se liberó de su agarré y le metió un puñetazo. ¿Quien necesitaba espadas?

Cora intentó quitarle el corazón a Blanca pero Emma se interpuso. Intentó quitárselo pero no conseguía sacar la mano. Emma soltó un haz de luz blanca y dejó K.O a Cora.

 _'Vaya.'_ pensó Rose. _'No soy la única con magia.'_

Todas agarraron la brújula y saltaron al portal. Se iban a casa.

* * *

Emma y Blanca salieron del pozo y abrazaron a Henry, pero Gold no vió a su hija por ninguna parte. Se fue de allí derrotado, había matado a su propia hija por no confiar en ella.

* * *

Rose tardó un poco más en salir del pozo. Al parecer a Emma y a Blanca se les olvidado que la adolescente tenía una quemadura en el brazo que casi no la dejaba moverlo. Fuera ya empezaba a oscurecer y estaba segura de que no estaba en su mundo, el bosque no era mágico ni nada. Comenzó a caminar esperando encontrar lo que llamaban Storybrook.

Después de un rato encontró un camino y decidió seguirlo. Se encontró delante de una casa rosada pero no pudo contemplarla mucho por que comenzó a escuchar un fuerte estruendo. Se escondió detrás de unos matorrales y vio como una especie de carruaje sin caballos paraba cerca suyo. Un hombre mayor salió de él, llevaba traje y un bastón.

Rose no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que era su padre. Sin su pelo grasiento y su piel dorada verdosa le había costado un poco reconocerlo. Él entró en la casa y Rose se quedó fuera. Pasó un tiempo reflexionando si debía entrar o no, tal vez su padre no quería verla. Finalmente se acercó a la puerta y se quedó mirando dudosa al botón que había al lado de ella. Curiosa lo apretó y un fuerte sonido que le recordaba a la campana del castillo a la hora de comer la sorprendió. Pegó un bote y poco después oyó la puerta abrirse.

"Buenas. Soy..." dijo Rose un poco tímida.

"¿Rose? ¿Eres tu cariño?" una voz de mujer la llamó, ella levantó los ojos del suelo y notó cómo se humedecían al ver a su madre.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó entrecortada.

"Oh Rose, mi niña" Bella abrazó a su hija y notó como ambas comenzaban a llorar. La levantó del suelo sin romper el abrazo como si aún tuviera 5 y no 13. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellas y la llevó a la cocina. La posó en la encimera y le acarició delicadamente la cara, intentando no tocar la quemadura que cubría su mejilla.

"Oh cariño, cuánto has crecido. ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Solo es una quemadura." dijo sorbiéndose la nariz.

"Espera aquí. Llamaré a tu padre." Rose asintió con la cabeza y se quedó sola en la cocina. Miró alrededor de la habitación, todo era tan extraño, no se parecía al castillo. La cocina, sala y comedor estaban conectados en una misma habitación y ella pudo reconocer muchos de los tesoros de su padre en el Bosque Encantado.

"Rose." Ella se giró para recibir un abrazo inmediato de su padre que rápidamente correspondió. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó alarmado.

"Ya he dicho que es solo es una quemadura." sin poder objetar notó la magia de su padre sobre su cuerpo. Se apoyó en su mano aunque no era necesario para que curara. Rose solo necesitaba en calor de sus padres y eso ya lo había conseguido.

* * *

Rose salió de su nueva habitación y bajó sin hacer ruido a la planta baja. Estaba cansada pero acababa de tener de nuevo una pesadilla con la habitación en llamas. Entró en el salón pero se encontró con su padre, que estaba sentado cerca de una de las ventanas.

"¿Papá?" preguntó.

"Hey Rose. ¿Que haces despierta? Es tarde." dijo acercandose a ella.

"No podía dormir. ¿Y tu? ¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada cariño, solo pensaba. Venga, vamos a la cama."

Ambos volvieron el la habitación y ella se metió en la cama. Gold la arropó y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Cuando estaban en el Bosque Encantado siempre hacían eso, de echo, nunca había visto a sus padres besarse.

"¿Con que soñastes?" preguntó el.

"La habitación."

"Siento que tengas esas pesadillas, es mi culpa." le dijo

"No te preocupes, no lo es."

Rumpelstiltskin agito la mano y el techo de la habitación desapareció, dejando ver el cielo estrellado.

"No sea tan bueno como allí, pero..."

"Es perfecto papá."dijo interrumpiendolo, sus ojos miraban el hermoso cielo. "Gracias."

Gold sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. "Buenas noches cariño."


	5. Capítulo 5 (T2 E10-11)

Rose se despertó al oír las campanadas. Se revolvió en la cama y abrió los ojos; todo su cuerpo le daba pequeños pinchazos, la magia curaba la herida pero no el dolor.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación; el paisaje era bonito, muchos árboles y al fondo la ciudad. Debía ser casi medio día por la posición del sol.

 _'¿De verdad he dormido tanto?'_ Pensó.

Ella siempre fue muy madrugadora aunque solo durmiera 4 horas; posiblemente tenía que ver con su insomnio y sus pesadillas. Miró la ropa que había encima de un baúl, era la que había traído del Bosque Encantado pero estaba limpia y arreglada. Eran unos pantalones de pana junto a una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro de piel de dragón. Su arco y sus flechas estaban en una esquina pero no los iba a necesitar; cogió la ropa y se fue al baño.

Cuando terminó y ya estaba limpia y peinada bajó al piso de abajo, en el salón estaba sentada su madre leyendo un libro pero no veía a su padre por ningún lado.

"Hola." saludó.

"Oye, por fin despiertas". le dijo acercándose a ella.

"¿Cuánto he dormido?"

"Es casi la hora de comer".

Rose miró el reloj en la pared eran casi las 11.30. Su tripa rugió en señal de hambre y su madre se rió.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a la tienda de tu padre y luego comemos fuera?"

Asintió con la cabeza y fueron fuera. Se subieron al carruaje que su madre dijo que era un coche y fueron a la ciudad.

Era la primera vez que la veía y se sentía excitada con esas cosas modernas y extrañas. Pararon frente a una tienda "Sr. Gold Pawnbroker Antiquities Dealer"

Dentro estaban la mayoría de las cosas que había visto en el castillo (muchas más que en su casa), se quedó curioseando mientras su madre le llamaba.

"¿Rumpel?"

"Oye, mis dos chicas. ¿Cómo estáis?" dijo saliendo de la parte de atrás.

"Bien". contestó Rose.

"La próxima vez que no puedas dormir nos despiertas ¿vale? "Le dijo acariciando la cabeza. Rose asintió sonriente.

"¿Primero hilandero, luego Ser Oscuro y ahora un vendedor?" Le preguntó la niña, Gold se rió de su pregunta y agarró una caja.

"No soy un simple vendedor cariño. Me dedico a comprar lo que la gente me ofrece y también les vendo. Luego símplemente pagó los alquileres".

"¿Alquileres?¿Qué es eso?" El Oscuro se acercó a su hija y le colocó un colgante.

"A veces, la gente no puede pagar de golpe un propiedad u objeto y para poder tenerla paga una cantidad de dinero al mes hasta que lo compre por completo o deje de usarla.". Ella asintió ante la explicación y jugueteó con el colgante. "Es para poder controlar mejor las pesadillas".

Volvió a mover la cabeza y su madre le colocó una mano en el hombro.

"Veníamos a decirte si venías a la abuelita a comer con nosotras". dijo ella.

"Por supuesto, dejar que termine en papeles y nos vamos". dijo volviendo detrás del mostrador.

Las chicas se acercaron a curiosear principalmente y Rose recordó que tenía algo que decirle a su padre.

"Oye papá, creo que debería decirte una cosa".

"Dime Rose".

"Después de llegar a la celda donde estabas cautivo Cora apareció y nos encerró, pero conseguí usar la tinta para salir de allí. Se abrió el portal en el antiguo lago de la sirena y la final de nuestra pelea, Cora iba a quitarle el corazón a Blanca pero Emma se interpuso y Cora lo intentó hacer con ella ".

"Pero Emma está viva". dijo su madre.

"A eso voy. Cuando intento quitar la mano no pudo y Emma la separó con la magia blanca y dejó inconsciente a Cora".

"¿Estás insinuando que la señorita Swan tiene magia?" le preguntó

"No; lo aseguró, noté la magia". dijo muy segura.

"Emma es producto del amor verdadero, es lógico que tenga magia", dijo Bella.

"Interesante, la salvadora tiene magia ...", dijo para sí mismo Rumpelstiltskin.

En ese momento la campana de la puerta sonó y la familia Charming apareció.

"Siempre tan oportunos". dijo Gold. "No hay nada más reconfortante que una familia unida. Tiene usted la barbilla de su madre".

"Usted le mató". dijo Emma.

"Y el tacto de su padre". añadió.

"¿Quién ha muerto?" Preguntó Rose dando un paso adelante.

"El doctor Hopper".

"¿Por qué diantres cree usted que lo hice yo?"

"Por qué todas las pruebas apuntan a Regina".

"¿Te ha escuchado Emma?" le preguntó de nuevo la niña.

"Fue una trampa" le dijo Emma.

"Usted ya ha usado otras personas para hacer daño a Regina". dijo Blanca.

"Celebro que su memoria sigue intacta, pero me temo que esta vez voy a defraudarla, yo no le mate".

"¿Por qué íbamos a creerle?" El príncipe se cruzó de brazos, Rosa rodó los ojos, ¿por que debía comportarse tanto como un Príncipe Salvador?

"Puedo demostrarlo, pregunten al testigo".

"No hubo testigos". dijo Emma.

"¿Eso no es todo lo cierto verdad?"

* * *

David entró con Pongo, el perro de Archie, que le habían explicado a Rose que realmente era Pepito Grillo. Se acercó a Gold y tanto el perro como el hombre se pusieron cariñosos. Luego se acercó a Rose, quien le acaricio gustosa.

"Oye, ¿no sabía que te gustarán tanto los perros?" Le dijo Bella a su marido.

"Es que hace mucho tiempo, en otra vida, adiestré perros pastores".

"Fascinante pero a menos que tú hables perro, como servirá Pongo de testigo". dijo Emma.

"Con magia claro está. No nos comunicaremos con él si no extraeremos sus recuerdos".

"¿No le dolerá verdad?" dijo Rose en un tono preocupado recibiendo un lametazo de Pongo.

"No te preocupes cariño, no sentirá nada". Le dijo de manera reconfortante.

"Por qué deberíamos fiarnos, podría usar su magia para engañarnos". dijo Blanca.

"Por qué no lo haré yo, si no usted". Le dijo a Emma. "¿Sabe qué es esto?"

"Un atrapa sueños". contestó.

"Puede atrapar muchas más cosas". Lo pasó por encima de el perro y luego se lo tendió a Emma. "Adelante".

"¿Como?" dijo cogiéndolo.

"Tienes que pensar que es posible, desealo". le explicó Rose.

Una imagen comenzó a atravesarlo. Regina estaba en el despacho de Archie y un momento después estaba ahogandole. Pongo gimió y Rose intentó calmarlo.

* * *

Los Charming dejaron en la tienda al dálmata y Bella se ofreció a llevarlo a la comisaría mientras que padre e hija iban a Granny's.

Al entrar todo el lugar se quedó en el silencio, pero ellos lo ignoraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

"Las cosas no cambian aunque estemos en otro mundo". dijo Rose.

"No, aunque casi mejor así". La chica se rió y una camarera se acercó.

"¿Qué queréis?" llevaba un uniforme rojo y blanco.

"Lo de siempre". dijo Gold, su hija le echó una mirada pidiendo ayuda. "También para ella, con una cola".

"¿Vendrá luego Bella?" preguntó la chica.

"Si, no tardará".

La camarera les dejó solos y por fin hablaron tranquilos.

"Entonces ... ¿lleváis aquí desde la maldición?" preguntó Rose.

"Si, 28 años".

"¿Tanto? No recordaba que fuera tanto tiempo".

"El tiempo no ha pasado como debería, es normal que no te des cuenta".

"¿Y hace cuanto te enteraste que mamá estaba viva?"

"No mucho, antes de que Emma apareciera no recordaba quien era, luego justo antes de que se rompiera la maldición apareció en mi tienda diciendo que le dijera que yo la protegería".

"Entonces tampoco te recordaba".

Gold negó con la cabeza y justamente Bella se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto a su esposo.

"Justo hablábamos de ti". le dijo él.

"¿Así?" preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Rose preguntaba por cuando nos encontramos".

En ese momento la camarera les trajo la comida.

"Gracias Ruby". dijo su madre.

La niña se quedó mirando el plato extrañada, la camarera la miró divertida.

"Es una hamburguesa, la abuelita tiene las mejores de la ciudad". dijo con una sonrisa "Soy Ruby Lucas".

"Rosaline Gold, pero dime Rose". dijo aceptando su mano.

Gold sonaba extraño pero le gustaba mucho. En el bosque no tenía un apellido en sí; si su padre no fuera quien fuera y siguieran en Avonlea simplemente sería 'Rosaline princesa de Avonlea' o 'Lady Rosaline de Avonlea' pero realmente todo el mundo la llamaba 'Hija del Oscuro' o 'Princesa Oscura'. Tener un apellido por primera vez y no ser reconocido por la maldición de su padre era realmente bueno.

"Es un placer conocerte Rose, disfruta de Storybrooke". Le dijo yéndose a otra mesa.

Ella tomó un mordisco de la comida y dioses, que buena estaba.

"Entonces ..." dijo tapándose la boca con la mano. "¿Si Regina te tenía encerrada como es que escapastes?"

"Me liberaron".

"¿Quién?"

"Jefferson".

"¿El tío Jefferson? ¿Está aquí? ¿Cómo es que se acordaba de ti?"

"Si y Regina se ocupó de usarlo para su interés".

"¿Y Grace? ¿También está?" preguntó emocionada.

Grace era la hija de su tío Jefferson y la mejor amiga de Rose. Su padre y él eran algo así como compañeros de trabajo y desde siempre ellas habían estado juntas. Ellas tenían la misma edad y cuando la madre de Grace murió Bella se convirtió en una segunda madre para Grace.

"Aquí se llama Paige y creo que está en la clase de Henry". dijo su madre.

"¿Podemos ir a verla por favor?" suplicó.

Sus padres sonrieron, era raro verla tan feliz.

"Primero tienes que comprar tus cosas. No puedes tener una habitación vacía y vivir con ropa de caza". dijo su padre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Cuando terminemos iremos de compras". dijo Bella.

* * *

Tal y como dijo su madre le había comprado ropa de sobra junto a un par de edredones y un escritorio, también habían encargado varios muebles a Geppetto, quien se pondría a hacerlos después del funeral de Archie. Rose estaba tumbada en la cama de la tienda leyendo un libro mientras que su padre estaba... bueno, haciendo cosas de anticuarios. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó.

"Hola Bella." pasaron unos segundos. "Bella te pierdo, ¿quien está en la biblioteca?" Rose cerró el libro y se puso de pies, algo pasaba. Su padre colgó y ambos se miraron antes de empezar a moverse.

* * *

Gold abrió la puerta del montacargas de la biblioteca, dentro estaba Bella asustada.

"Mama." Rose se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Ella se movió e hizo lo mismo con su esposo. "Ya pasó, ven." dijo él poniendo su chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó ella.

"No lo sé, pero no dejare que te haga daño."

Rose se quedó entre los dos. _'Definitivamente voy a matar a ese pirata.'_ pensó.

* * *

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Bella.

"A mi tienda. Digamos que hay muchos objetos maravillosos que podría usar para que ese pirata no vuelva a acercarse a ti."

"Rumple no, tenemos que dar parte a la Sheriff, ella se hará cargo de él."

"En el Bosque Encantado tuvo oportunidad y no lo hizo, dudo que aqui por tener una placa lo haga." dijo Rose. Su madre la echó una mirada de reproche pero ella se encogió de hombros, ¿que le iba a hacer si era hija de su padre?

"Estás apunto de conseguirlo por favor. No permitas que el odio por ese hombre te impida pensar con claridad." le dijo su mujer.

"¿Conseguir el que?" sus padres se detuvieron y se miraron entre sí. "¿Que me he perdido?" volvió a preguntar Rose.

"Rumple... es hora de decírselo." dijo Bella mirando a su marido.

Él gruñó en respuesta, era un tema muy duro para él y tenía miedo de lo que pensaría su hija sobre ello.

"Vamos a la tienda." dijo colocando una mano en la espalda de su hija.

Cuando entraron todo estaba destrozado, su padre fue directamente a mirar la caja fuerte.

"No está, se lo ha llevado." dijo frustrado.

"¿Llevarse el qué?¿Alguien me quiere explicar lo que pasa?"

Ellos volvieron a mirarse y su padre soltó un suspiro, las chicas se acercaron al mostrador y Rose se inclinó hacia su padre.

"Mucho antes de convertirme en el Ser Oscuro." comenzó pausadamente. "Yo tenía otra familia, una esposa, Milah, y un hijo, Baelfire." Rose abrió la boca para preguntar por qué no se lo dijeron antes, pero su madre le posó una mano en el hombro para que escuchara. "Era la primera Guerra de los Ogros, la edad para ir al campo eran 14 años y tu hermano los iba a cumplir en tres días. Sabía que era imposible que saliera vivo de allí y su madre nos había abandonado varios años atrás; él era lo único que tenía y no podía perderlo a también por lo que me hice con la daga y me convertí en el Oscuro."

"¿Para protegerlo?" preguntó Rose suavemente, nunca había visto a su padre tan... indefenso.

"Si."

"Tengo varias dudas." su padre le dió permiso para preguntar. "Has dicho que Milah os abandonó..."

"Se fué con Garfio."

"¿Es por eso que le odias tanto?" preguntó Bella.

"Si, Bae solo tenía 6 años."

"¿Por qué no estabas en la guerra?" Gold tomó aire para contestar a la duda de su hija.

"Antes de que Milah se fuera si que fui. Me topé allí con una vidente y me dijo que mi hijo crecería sin padre, me acobardé y me lisié a mi mismo la rodilla, por que pensaba que moriría allí. En parte de que ella se fuera fue por que no quería ser la esposa del cobarde del pueblo."

Rose arrugó la cara, Gold no pudo evitar pensar en el parecido que tenía con su madre en un simple gesto, pero no sabía si había sido bueno o malo.

"Continúa por favor." dijo ella.

"El día anterior a su cumpleaños intentamos huir pero los soldados nos detuvieron." se ahorró el decir que le obligaron a besar su bota, ellas no debían saber que era tan miserable. "Oí sobre la daga y me hice con ella. Cuando fueron a por Bae detuve la guerra con mis poderes. Nuestra vida cambió drásticamente en los siguientes meses y a él no le gustaba mi magia; me hizo prometerle que si conseguía una manera de separarme de la daga sin que muriera lo haría. Él consiguió una habichuela mágica y cuando estábamos apunto de irnos a una tierra sin magia me acobarde y dejé que se fuera solo." Rose no dijo nada esta vez y él siguió hablando. "Desde entonces he hecho todo lo posible para encontrarlo. Hace poco conseguí una poción que impide que pierda la memoria cuando salga de Storybrooke. Lo que se ha llevado Garfio en un chal de tu hermano, lo necesito para ir a buscarlo"

Se quedaron en silencio un rato y luego Rosé habló.

"La maldición... le diste la idea a Regina, fue para venir a buscarle." dedujo.

"Si."

La niña parecía estar asimilando toda la información pero dijo algo muy seria mientras miraba a los ojos a su padre.

"No creo que seas un cobarde. De hecho me parece muy valiente que anticiparas la vida de tu hijo a tu propia salud. Realmente eres un buen padre, y creeme cuando lo digo, es por experiencia." dijo sonriente.

Rumpelstiltskin estiró una mano y tocó la mejilla de su hija cariñosamente. "Gracias cariño."

"Busquemos a mi hermano."

 _'Se parece tanto a su madre.'_ pensó él.

* * *

Bella y Rose estaban en la biblioteca algo así como confinadas por petición de su padre.

"Cuando dije de encontrar a Bae no me refería a esto." dijo la niña recogiendo los libros del suelo.

"Lo sé." dijo su madre con una especie de risa. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó su hija mirándola.

"Por ser tan comprensiva, tu padre tenía mucho miedo de decirte la verdad."

Rose negó con la cabeza. "No tenéis que preocuparos por ese tipo de cosas, se que habeis pasado por mucho, podeis contarme cualquier cosa, sois mis padres os quiero igual." Bella sonrió por las palabras de su hija y recogió un nudo del suelo. "¿Que es?" preguntó.

Bella se levantó y cogió un libro sobre barcos, Rose se acercó a ella y miró la página.

"Así es como llegó Garfio, en su navío."

* * *

Ambas fueron al muelle, se pusieron a buscar el barco pero no se veía nada.

"Umm... mamá..." dijo Rose.

"¿Que?" su hija apuntó al cielo, una gaviota estaba apoyada en el aire.

"¿Se supone que hacen eso?" preguntó Rose.

* * *

Las dos entraron en uno de los camarotes del barco buscando el chal, estaba completamente vacío pero una voz sonó.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Uh... hola?" dijo Rose.

"Estoy aquí abajo."

Bella se acercó a uno de los asientos y lo levantó, dentro estaba un hombre atado.

"Bella. Gracias a dios." dijo.

"Archie." dijo ella.

"¿Este es Archie?" preguntó la niña mientras que su madre le desataba. "¿Entonces quién es el muerto?"

Ella ayudó a que el loquero saliera y su madre le abrazó.

"Escucha, busca al señor Gold y dile que nosotras estamos aquí."

"¿No venís?" preguntó.

Un ruido se oyó en la parte de arriba, alguien venía.

"Tenemos aún cosas que hacer." dijo Rose preparando una bola de fuego.

* * *

"Date prisa." dijo Rose.

"Calla y vigila." le dijo su madre.

Bella estaba rebuscando entre las baldas mientras que Rose miraba las escaleras. Ella empezó a escuchar pasos y antes de poder avisar se quedó dormida.

"¿Buscas esto?" preguntó Garfio.

"Eso no te pertenece." dijo Bella. "¿Que le has hecho a mi hija?" exigió.

"Oh, ella tomará una pequeña siesta."

Bella intentó coger la pistola pero Garfio se interpuso, apuntándola a la cabeza.

"Querida Bella, debistes seguir con tus libros. La vida real es tan... fea."

* * *

Rose se despertó adormecida, aún estaba en el camarote pero su madre no estaba allí. Salió a cubierta, su padre estaba golpeando a Garfio con el bastón mientra que su madre intentaba separarlos. Rose creó una bola de fuego y la lanzó hacia su padre pero a medio camino desapareció, era incapaz de hacerle daño a su propia sangre, por lo que se unió a Bella.

"¡Papá! gritó.

Gold se detuvo y se quedó mirándolas.

"¡Matame! Ha de demostrarte cuan poderoso es." dijo el pirata.

"No Rumpel, eso es lo que él quiere. Destruir la bondad que hay en tu interior." dijo Bella.

"Extirparme el corazón como hicistes con Milah, así me reuniré con ella al fin." dijo Garfio.

"Callate." le escupió Rose ignorando lo del corazón.

"Ha de morir Bella." dijo Gold volviendo a golpearle.

 _'¿Como puede ser tan cabezota?'_ se preguntó Rose.

"Eso no es así, aún posees bondad, la veo, siempre la he visto. Por favor, por favor, demuéstrame que no me equivoco. No lo mates delante de nuestra hija."

Rumpelstiltskin se detuvo y miró a su familia, su hija pensó que nunca le había visto tan devastado.

"Largate con tu navío; largate hasta los confines del mundo. No quiero volver a verte y como vuelvas a tocar a mi familia te mataré." le dijo antes de soltarle.

* * *

Su padre condujo hasta la linde de la ciudad, paró y agarró el chal de Baelfire.

"La habría perdido de no ser por vosotras, me habría perdido." dijo. "Pese a todo lo que sabéis sobre mi, sobre el mal que he hecho, ¿por qué seguís creyendo en mi?"

"Aprendí hace tiempo que si se encuentra algo importante que merece la pena, no hay que rendirse jamás." dijo Bella, Rose se inclinó entre los dos asientos y le sonrió a su padre.

Salieron del coche y Gold roció la poción sobre el chal, luego Bella se lo colocó en el cuello.

"Suerte." le dijo Rose.

Gold cruzó la línea mientras que una magia le rodeaba, se dio media vuelta y miró a sus chicas.

"Bella."

Ella se rió de felicidad, lo habían logrado. Se agarraron sin que ella cruzara la línea.

"Ahora a buscar a tu hijo."

"Oh, desearía tanto que vinierais conmigo." le dijo.

"Ya pero eso no importa, vas a encontrarlo y cuando lo hagas estaremos aquí esperando a que volváis."

Gold sonrió ante las palabras de su esposa y se inclinaron para besarse pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un disparo que impactó en la espalda de su madre, provocando que cruzara la línea.

"¡Mama!" gritó Rose.

Gold la posó en el suelo y la llamó por su nombre.

"¿Quien... quien es Bella?" preguntó ella asustada.

Rose y Gold estaban llorando, la habían perdido. La niña miró hacia Garfio y rabiosa prendió una bola de fuego, cuando iba a lanzarla se escuchó un pitido de un coche. Su padre apartó a ambas de la carretera justo cuando el vehículo se llevó a Garfio por los aires.

Rose lloraba inconsolablemente mientras que una tormenta se desataba. Gold intentó ayudar a Bella pero ella estaba demasiado asustada y se asustó aún más cuando vió la magia de su marido (al que no recordaba). Consiguió curarla y justo en ese momento apareció el coche de policía. Los Charmings se acercaron a Bella.

Emma se acercó a Rose, ella seguía llorando y llorando y la tormenta iba a más, sus ojos marrones se habían vuelto verdes y parecían de un reptil; la rubía intentó tocarla pero se apartó aún más.

"¡Es tu culpa! ¡Te dije que Garfio le haría daño a mi familia! ¡Te dije que le dejaras morir!" le gritó a Emma.

Nadie dijo nada. Rose notó unos brazos por la espalda que le agarraban fuerte la cintura.

"Tranquila cariño, tranquila." oyó la voz rota de su padre.

El cielo seguía llorando. Rosaline había perdido a su madre por segunda vez.


	6. Capítulo 6 (T2 E12-13)

La entrada al hospital fue una locura. Todo el mundo estaba siguiendo a las dos camillas mientras que Blancanieves agarraba a Bella. El señor Gold intentaba seguirla pero David le detuvo.

"¡Que todo el mundo se calme!" dijo el Whale, luego se dirigió a Gold colocando una mano en su hombro. "Señor Gold, todo saldrá bien. Aquí está en buenas manos de verdad."

Rose se acercó y colocó su mano encima de la del bastón de su padre.

"Papa..."

Todos se quedaron mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que se daban cuenta de que aún estaba ahí. Estaba temblando por la lluvia, aunque había dejado de sollozar aún tenía lágrimas que recorrían su cara. No se veía como la misma niña valiente, fuerte y cabezota que era; solo como una pequeña criatura con miedo, mucho miedo.

Rumpelstiltskin se quitó la chaqueta y se agachó a la altura de su hija y se la colocó sobre los hombros a modo de manta, luego acercó sus manos a su rostro para secarla.

"Ir a la sala de espera, mandaré a unas enfermeras para que os lleven unas mantas." dijo Whale.

* * *

Emma se acercó a Rose. Ella ya no lloraba, pero estaba acurrucada a la chaqueta de su padre. La rubia se sentó con ella pero la niña apartó la mirada.

"Buen truco lo de la lluvia." le dijo.

"No es un truco." murmuró. "Pasa cuando estoy muy triste."

"¿También en el Bosque Encantado?"

"Es la segunda vez que me pasa, por eso no he podido aprender a controlarlo."

"¿Cuándo fue la primera?" preguntó Emma.

"Cuando mi madre desapareció." ninguna dijo nada durante un momento."¿Cómo está?"

"La han sedado para que se tranquilice, no tiene heridas..."

"Pero no recuerda quien es." terminó la niña.

"Oye, sé qué esto es muy duro pero pronto pasará."

"Nadie ha recuperado sus recuerdos aún." dijo Rosaline.

"Ya, pero tu padre moverá cielo y tierra para que vuelva." la ánimo. Era muy cierto, Gold estaba muy enfadado y no se iba a rendir.

"Siento lo que te dije, yo..."

"Lo sé, no te preocupes. ¿Me cuentas qué pasó?"

Rose se giró para verla por primera vez.

"Estábamos en la línea para probar una hechizo de papá. Todo iba bien hasta que oímos un disparo y mamá cayó al suelo. Papá intentó curarla mientras que yo me enfrenté a Garfio, cargué una bola de fuego pero justo en ese momento le atropelló el coche. Luego llegasteis vosotros."

"¿Crees que el conductor te vió usar magia?"

"Probablemente." contestó.

"Bien, le diré a tu padre que os vayáis a casa." dijo levantándose. "Todo saldrá bien Rose."

* * *

 _Una pequeña Rose de 8 años estaba sentada a los pies la ventana del gran castillo. Se encontraba abrazando un pequeño peluche con forma de cocodrilo. Hace unas dos semanas su madre se había ido porque había recibido un aviso de que su padre estaba enfermo. Rumpelstiltskin se mostró reacio a dejarla ir pero al final accedió con la condición de que volviera a las 2 semanas. Rose estaba emocionada por el regreso de su madre, por lo que miró directamente a la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse. Apareció una mujer vestida de negro y cuero, la Reina Malvada._

 _" Qué cerradura más endeble." Dijo acercándose a la mesa para servirse un té, luego se giró a mirar a la niña. "Hola pequeña Rose, ¿no vienes a saludar a tu tía Regina?"_

 _El Ser Oscuro se interpuso para proteger a su retoño._

 _"Rose sube a tu alcoba."_

 _La castaña se levantó y subió rápidamente las escaleras, pero se escondió tras un mueble por que algo no le olía bien._

 _"Vengo a hablar de cierta sirena."_

 _"Pues será otro día." le contestó._

" _¿Oh, estás así por tu criada? ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Margui, Berna...?"_

 _"Bella, y no es mi criada si no mi esposa."_

 _"Si..." dijo con desprecio. "Ten por seguro que yo no influí en esa tragedia."_

 _Rumpelstiltskin detuvo su rueca y se acercó a Regina._

 _"¿Que tragedia?"_

 _"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó. "Verás, al volver a casa su padre no estaba enfermo, fue una argucia para encerrarla. Dada su relación contigo aisló a su Bella y la repudió. La envió a una torre y mandó a unos clérigos que la purificaran azotandola, acto seguido se arrojó por una torre y pereció."_

 _"No es cierto." murmuró su padre._

 _"¿De veras?"_

 _"Sal de aquí."_

 _Regina se acercó a la puerta pero justo en ese momento una terrible tormenta se comenzó a formar._

 _"Deberías controlar a tu pequeño monstruito Rumple." le dijo antes de irse._

* * *

Gold y Rose entraron en casa, nadie dijo nada sobre lo sucedido.

"Deberíamos ir a la cama." dijo él.

"No creo que pueda dormir." susurró Rose.

Gold se agachó e ignoró el palpitar de su pierna cuando agarró a su hija y la subió por las escaleras a la habitación de ellos. Chasqueó los dedos y ambos estaban vestidos con el pijama, la posó en el lado de su madre y la metió en la cama para luego meterse con ella. Notó como una bola se acurrucaba lo más cerca posible a su pecho y le agarraba la camisa. Gold movió su brazo para abrazarla e intento dormir; había sido un largo día.

* * *

Rose se despertó sola, no había nadie ni en la habitación ni en la casa. Se cambió de ropa y se preparó unos cereales. ¿Debía esperar a que volviera su padre o era mejor acercarse a la ciudad? Si su padre fuera a tardar mucho la habría despertado O dejado alguna nota por lo que no tardaría en volver.

Lavó los platos y cogió uno de los libros de las estanterías, se tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a leer. Cuando ya iba por el capítulo 9 oyó las llaves de la casa, se asomó a la puerta y vio a su padre.

"¿Ha donde habías ido?"

"Perdona cariño, tenía cosas que hacer."

"¿Que cosas?" pregunto curiosa.

"Ya se donde está Baelfire."

"¿En serio?¿Dónde?"

Su padre sacó un mapa del mundo de una estantería y lo tendió sobre la mesa del comedor. Rose se acercó y él señaló un lugar.

"¿Nueva York? ¿Y nosotros dónde estamos?" preguntó.

Su padre señaló otro lado.

"Supongo que no es muy lejos. ¿Cuando vas a ir?" volvió a preguntar.

"Esta medio día."

Rose levantó una ceja y miró el reloj, era las 9, solo faltaban 3 horas.

"¿Y qué pasa con mamá?"

"Tú la cuidaras."

"¿Y me voy a quedar aquí sola? ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que no sé ni encender esa caja que proyecta imágenes?"

"¿La televisión?" preguntó él.

"Si, eso."

"No te quedarás aquí sola Rose." le dijo dándole una palmadita en la cabeza. "¿Querías ver a Grace verdad?"

* * *

Se quedaron frente a la puerta de la mansión. Era aún más grande que su casa. Gold llamó al timbre. Rose llevaba una bolsa con varias de sus cosas. La puerta se abrió y su tío Jefferson habló mientras bostezaba.

"¿Sabes qué son las 10 de la mañana Rumpel?"

"Necesito que me hagas un favor."

"¿Quien eres y qué has hecho con Rumpelstiltskin?" preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

"¡Hola tío Jeff!" intervino Rose dándole un abrazo.

"Hey, mi pequeña Oscura." dijo correspondiendo. "¿Cuando has venido?"

"Hace unos días."

Gold miró de reojo a Jefferson y él suspiró.

"Grace está en su cuarto, es la primera puerta a la derecha." le dijo sonriente.

"¡Gracias!"

Ella subió corriendo y llamó a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" escuchó.

Rose abrió ligeramente la puerta y se asomó, su amiga estaba de espaldas a ella por la que no la veía. Posó su bolsa sin hacer ruido y se subió a la cama para taparle los ojos.

"¿Quien soy?" preguntó.

"¡Rose!" gritó abrazando a la castaña.

"Te he echado tanto de menos Grace, o Paige ¿Como te llamo?"

"Grace está bien."dijo sonriente. "¿Cuánto llevas aquí? la maldición no te trajo."

"Eso fue cosa de mi padre, ya sabes como es. Vine hace unos días con Emma y Mary Margaret."

"Escuché lo que le paso a tu madre..." dijo. "¿Como está?"

"No se, ayer no se veía muy bien, estaba asustada."

"Seguro que pronto se pondrá bien."le dijo sonriendo. Rose adoraba sus sonrisas, siempre iluminaba todo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno al parecer tengo un medio hermano que está en Nueva York y mi padre va ir a por él."

"Wow."

"Ya, me aparece familia de la nada."

"Bueno, mola bastante. ¿Te quedas aquí?"

"No sé, nuestros padres están hablando de eso."

"Vamos a ver."dijo tirando de ella.

Bajaron corriendo a la sala, ellos seguían hablando tranquilamente.

"¡Hola tío Rumpel!" dijo Grace dándole un pequeño abrazo.

"Hola cariño." le dijo él.

"Papá ¿Rose se va a quedar con nosotros?"

"Si cariño."dijo el Sombrerero.

Las chicas se miraron sonrientes, era como si volvieran a tener 6 años.

"¿Podemos dormir las dos en mi cuarto?"

"Hay habitaciones de sobra."

"Por favor..." suplicó.

"Esta bien..." accedió.

"Entonces yo me voy ya." dijo Gold.

Rose abrazó a su padre.

"¿Cuánto vas a tardar?" preguntó.

"4-5 días espero. Te llamaré todo el rato." le dijo.

"Suerte, vuelve con Bae." le dijo.

"Cuida de tu madre."

* * *

Rose subió corriendo las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de los padres.

"Algunas cosas no cambian." dijo Jeff.

"La relación de esas dos es admirable."

"Si... ¿que necesitabas Rumpel?"

"Supongo que sabes lo que le ha pasado a Bella."

"Si... ¿Como estáis?"

"Lo superaremos. Ya se donde está mi hijo y voy a ir a por él en 2 horas, necesito que te quedes con Rose."

"¿Tienes a tu esposa en el hospital sin memoria y lo mejor que se te ocurre es ir a por tu otro hijo?" dijo soltando un suspiro. "No sirve de nada que me queje, así que se puede quedar con nosotros, a Grace la animará."

"Si, a Rose también le viene bien."

"¿Sabes que no puedes huir de tus problemas siempre verdad Rumple?"

Antes de poder decir algo las chicas bajaron.

* * *

Jefferson las había llevado a la ciudad y dijo que a las 2 irían a comer a Granny's. Las chicas estaban sentadas en el parqué hablando tranquilamente cuando Ruby se acercó.

"Oye Rose, voy a ir a ver a tu madre. ¿Quieres venir?" le preguntó.

Rose no contestó a si que Grace se metió en la conversación.

"Yo te esperó para comer allí." dijo dándole un empujoncito.

* * *

Rose siguió a Ruby por los pasillos del hospital. Estaba bastante nerviosa por ver a su madre. Entraron en una sala de espera y se acercaron a Bella, quien estaba mirando la televisión.

"Hola..." dijo la loba. Bella tardó en darse cuenta de que hablaban con ella. "¿Verdad que no nos recuerdas?"

"Perdona... no... no caigo." dijo, se la veía un poco reacia a hablar.

Ruby se sentó en la silla de su lado y Rose se quedó de pies cerca de ella, usándola como protección aunque sabía que su madre no haría nada.

"Tu..." dijo dirigiéndose a la niña. "Estabas ayer antes de llegar aquí."

"Si, soy Rose."decidió no decirle que era su hija, era lo único que le faltaba.

"Soy Ruby, solías cenar en el hostal, donde mi abuelita." Bella no reaccionó. "Da igual. Pensé que querrías algún pasatiempo así que me junte con Rose y te trajimos tu libro favorito de Julio Verne, La isla Misteriosa. Me dijistes que era muy bueno."

Ella extendió la mano y cogió el libro, pero no mostró ningún signo de emoción, no era Bella.

"Gracias, ¿nosotras éramos amigas?"

Ruby miró a Rose y ella tragó saliva.

"Si, claro." contestó la niña.

"Entonces dime la verdad. Antes de que me ingresarán recuerdo que estaba sangrando y apareció un hombre, que estaba contigo, y me curó. Y... y luego te vi sostener una bola de fuego con las manos ¿como es posible?"

Sonaba tan acusadora que Rose dio un paso atrás y se agarró más fuerte a la silla. Ruby se interpuso al verla tan mal.

"La enfermera dijo que las pastillas provocan pesadillas."

"Se lo que he visto y... y... ella estaba haciendo fuego." dijo levantándose. "Y no quiero más tranquilizantes y..."

"Bella..." intentó calmarla Roja.

"No me llames así. No se quien es Bella y todo el mundo se empeña en llamarme así."

La enfermera se acercó y la volvió a sentar en la silla mientras que la sedaba.

"¿Lleva así todo el día?" preguntó Ruby agarrando a Rose por los hombros.

"La hemos tenido que sedar." dijo. "Venga vamos a la cama." dijo llevándose a Bella.

Las chicas empezaron a moverse para irse pero el señor Mendel las interrumpió.

"¿Va todo bien por aquí?" preguntó mirando a la niña y a Bella.

"Claro que sí señor Mendel, ha sido un día largo. ¿Y usted?" dijo Roja apretando ligeramente a Rose.

"Pues mejor."

"Pues claro que sí ,usted repose y así podrá irse antes a casa." dijo sacándolas de allí.

* * *

Rose entró con Ruby en la abuelita y se sentó junto a Grace. La abuelita le sirvió su comida.

"Tu padre me ha llamado, por la noche llegarán a Nueva York." le dijo su tío.

"¿Cómo ha ido?"preguntó Grace.

"Nada, sigue sin recordar nada."

"No desistas." le dijo su amiga.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Leroy, uno de los enanitos.

"¡Necesitamos ayuda con un gigante!"

* * *

Todos fueron al muelle. En el suelo había un agujero de varios metros y colgando de él estaban David y el supuesto gigante, aunque había encogido bastante.

Jefferson se fue a ayudar con la cuerda mientras que las chicas miraban. El gigante consiguió subir pero justo en ese momento la cuerda se rompió, haciendo que David cayera al vacío.

Unas raíces aparecieron y le agarraron. La gente se quedó mirando a Rose quien tenía las manos extendidas y brillaban con un tono azul por la magia.

"No se como he hecho eso, así que yo me daría prisa en subirle." dijo.

Pronto David ya estaba a salvo.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?" le preguntó.

"Ni idea, pero me debes una Príncipe Azul."


	7. Capítulo 7 (T2 E14-15)

Gold llamó a primera hora de la mañana, ya habían llegado a Nueva York y iban a ver a Bae. Era lunes por lo que Grace tenía colegio. Rose estaba tumbada en la cama mientras que la rubia terminaba de prepararse.

"¿De verdad te tienes que ir?" preguntó la castaña en un suspiro.

"Por mi no iría pero no puedo saltarme clase." le dijo Grace dándose media vuelta para mirarla. "Siento que te vayas a quedar sola Rosy."

"No importa, tu padre ha dicho que esta mañana puedo trabajar con él." dijo. "No entiendo por qué tienes que ir a esa... escuela. Nunca hemos ido a nada."

"Claro, por varios motivos. Primero, no existían las escuelas, y segundo, tu madre nos enseñó. Ya era hora de que empezara a aprender algo nuevo, llevo con lo mismo 28 años."

"Cierto, a veces se me olvida que perteneció a la realeza y tiene varios estudios." dijo hablando sobre su madre.

"Mi mejor amiga es una princesa." dijo la rubia burlándose de su amiga.

"Técnicamente nos desheredo cuando mi madre se negó a volver con él. Solo soy la princesa oscura." dijo suspirando.

"Tal vez no sea un cargo oficial, pero hay que admitir que impone más."

* * *

Jefferson y Rose ya habían dejado a Grace en el instituto y habían vuelto a la mansión. Él le había explicado cómo debía limpiar los sombreros mientras que él terminaba con los últimos detalles.

"¿Por qué haces tantos sombreros?" preguntó Rose mirando la montaña de sombreros de copa que había a su derecha, eso ignorando todos los que estaban colocados en las estanterías.

"¿Sabes como terminó mi sombrero mágico?"

"He oído que es el que llevó a Emma y Blanca a casa."

"Exacto, y digamos que sus majestades no me lo devolvieron en las mejores condiciones." dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia una esquina. La niña dirigió la mirada allí y vio un sombrero aplastado y algo chamuscado; ella hizo una mueca y su tío se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y no puedes hacer uno con magia y ya?" preguntó ella soltando el cepillo.

"No es tan sencillo. Pero con tu magia..." Jefferson abrió un cajón y sacó un pequeño sombrero vaquero de piel que tenía rosas estampadas en la cinta. Se movió hacia su sobrina y se lo colocó en la cabeza. "... será mucho más fácil."

* * *

Ya era pasado el medio día y Jeff la había llevado a la ciudad por que tenía pedidos que entregar, le dijo que a las 5 salía Grace de clase y que las esperaría en la parada del autobús para volver. Rose se sentó en el taburete más alejado de la puerta y esperó a que la abuelita le sirviera su lasaña, le sonrió de agradecimiento y pagó con el dinero que le había dado su padre antes de irse.

"Lindo sombrero." comentó Ruby sentándose a su lado.

"Regalo de mi tío." dijo mordiendo un trozo.

"¿Estás muy unida a los Hightopp?" preguntó. Desde lo que ocurrió con su madre la había visto con la niña, Grace, la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Bueno, nuestros padres son aliados por lo que siempre hemos estado juntas."

"¿Has ido ya a ver a tu madre?" Rose negó con la cabeza, se la veía bastante triste. "¿Y tu padre?"

"Está en Nueva York."

Ruby se sorprendió al oir su respuesta, sabía que Emma y Henry se habían ido con Gold pero seguía sin saber cómo consiguió salir de allí sin perder la memoria.

"Entonces te estás quedando con tu tío." la niña asintió con los mofletes hinchados por la comida. "¿Has hablado con él?"

"Llamó esta mañana pero no he podido hablar con él." Ruby la miró con pena, no tenía a su madre y su padre se había ido. Buscó en su bolsillo y le tendió su teléfono móvil.

"Toma, llamale."

"¿En serio?" sus ojos marrones tenían un cierto brillo que antes no estaba y Ruby supo que no podía negarle nada.

"Claro." dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Rose hizo lo mismo y comenzó a marcar el número. Oyó varios pitidos pero nadie contestó. Se lo apartó de la oreja y intentó sonreír, aunque solo le salió una mueca.

"Estará ocupado."

* * *

Rose entró en el hospital y se acercó al cuarto de su madre. Ella estaba sentada en su cama leyendo el libro que le trajeron el otro día; al menos eso no había cambiado mucho. Entró sin decir nada y se tumbó en la otra cama, sacando su propio libro.

"Uh... hola." dijo Bella mirándola como si estuviera loca.

"Hola."

"¿No ha venido Ruby contigo?"

"Tenía turno en Granny's." respondió sin levantar la vista de las hoja.

"¿No eres muy pequeña para venir aquí sola? Además deberías estar en el colegio."

Rose se estremeció ante la idea de estudiar allí, no era necesario, sus padres le podían enseñar cualquier cosa.

"No soy una cría." dijo con falsa molestia. "Tengo 13 años."

"Una niña." afirmó con una ceja levantada. Ella hinchó los mofletes en protesta y abrió la boca para hablar pero se detuvo cuando vio a la última persona que esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

Se levantó de su sitio y murmuró una pequeña disculpa a Bella. Justo al salir cerró la puerta para que no oyera la conversación.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?" dijo rabiosa.

"Solo vine a ver a mi hija."

"Usted no tiene derecho a verla después de desterrarla y no se por que se molesta, ella no recuerda ni su nombre."

"No me vas a impedir hablar con ella muchacha."

"Oh, _querido_ , realmente podría obligarle." dijo amenazante, escapándose lentamente la palabra _querido_ por sus labios. "Se lo voy a repetir, váyase o me ocuparé yo misma de que se marche y no vuelva."

Maurice, también conocido como Moe French, dio medía vuelta y se fue. Rose recogió una rosa de tono rosado oscuro que se le había caído del ramo que traía con él y volvió a entrar en el cuarto. Bella la miraba curiosa.

"¿Quién era?"

"Nadie importante." dijo dejando la flor sobre la mesilla.

 _"Debería de saber que sus favoritas son las rojas..."_ pensó.

* * *

 _Sir Maurice galopó lo más rápido posible hasta la plaza de aquel pueblo de su reino. Era una diminuta aldea de no más de 100 habitantes conocida por ser el lugar de nacimiento del Ser Oscuro siglos atrás. Había recibido la llamada de un mercader afirmando haber visto a su hija allí juntó a una pequeña niña. Le dio un par de monedas de oro a un zagal para que se ocupara de su corcel y comenzó a buscar a la chica por el mercado. Pronto la escucho hablar junto a un puesto de paja. Ella se encontraba de espaldas y llevaba puesta una capa azul y dorada, una pequeña figura se aferraba a su mano libre, atenta a los movimientos de la mujer._

 _"Aquí tiene mi señora."_

 _"Mil gracias." le dijo con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba en canasto que le daba la vendedora. Ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando los ojos azules de su padre, sorprendida._

 _"¡Padre!" gritó mientras corría a abrazarlo._

 _Maurice agarró con fuerza a su hija con miedo a que la volvieran a separar de él._

 _"Oh, Bella, pero mírate, eres toda una mujer, te pareces tanto a tu madre." la chica sonrió ante el tacto de las manos de su padre en su cara. "Me dijeron que estaba aquí, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿por fin ese monstruo te ha dejado libre?"_

 _"No padre, simplemente vine a hacer las compras." le dijo con molestia ante la forma en la que llamó a Rumpelstiltskin monstruo._

 _"Aprovechemos y huyamos, podemos reclutar miles de soldados para matar a esa bestia."_

 _"No." contestó ella rotundamente mientra alejaba sus manos del toque de su progenitor._

 _"¿Como que no hija?" preguntó anonadado._

 _"El castillo Oscuro es mi hogar ahora. Allí vivo junto a mi esposo y mi hija." dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña de 4 años. "Su nombre es Rosaline, su nieta."_

 _Maurice se quedó mirando a la pequeña. Quería pensar que no era cierto pero esa niña era igual a su hija cuando tenía su edad; aunque se podían distinguir marcas del Oscuro el ella, como sus uñas y sus ojos, que claramente no eran los de su madre._

 _"No puedes estar hablando enserio Bella. ¿Ese monstruo te obligó a encamarte con él? ¿Te ha hechizado para pensar esto?"_

 _"¿Que? ¡No!" dijo exaltada. "Yo le amo y él es una buena persona y un padre maravilloso."_

 _"Vayámonos Bella, mandaré a alguien para deshacer este hechizo."_

 _Bella intentó negarse pero su padre le agarró fuerte de las muñecas. Intentó soltarse pero solo conseguía que le doliera más. Desesperada llamó a su marido._

 _"¡Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin,...!" antes de terminar su invocación un haz de magia dorada separó a su padre de ella, golpeándolo junto a uno de los puestos._

 _Bella miró a su hija, quien tenía las manos ligeramente extendidas, sus ojos marrones se habían vuelto como los de su padre, verdes de reptil, pero mostraba una mirada de puro miedo. Ella se agachó para abrazarla y evitar que viera las miradas de terror de los pueblerinos. Poco después notó como la magia de su esposo las enviaba de vuelta a su hogar._

* * *

Rose volvió a Granny's a tomar un té y terminar de leer el libro mientras que esperaba a que fueran las 5. Le faltaban 2 capítulos cuando Blanca y David entraron y fueron corriendo a por ella.

"Rose, ¿donde guarda su daga tu padre?" le preguntó él.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Cora y Regina la están buscando para controlar a tu padre." dijo Blanca

Rose guardó las cosas en su mochila y se levantó.

"Esta familia está dando demasiados problemas." dijo.

* * *

Rosy vio a la hada Azul delante de la tienda de su padre con su varita.

"¿De verdad pensáis que está allí?" dijo con una risa sarcástica. Ellos no contestaron. "Además, podríais haber pedido la llave."

"Tiene un hechizo de protección." dijo el hada.

"Que se desactiva usando la llave." dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

"¿Por que pondría un hechizo de protección entonces?" dijo David.

"Por que sabía que haríais esto." Ellos volvieron a mirarla sin entender nada."Pff... héroes..."

* * *

Subieron a la torre del reloj y Rose cogió la daga de una de las manecillas. La sostuvo en sus manos y David intentó cogerla, pero ella lo apartó.

"No pienso dárosla, ya encerrasteis a mi padre una vez, no os voy a dar algo que podría matarle."

"Nos la tienes que dar Rose."

"No; la hemos cogido para que no la consigan ellas yo puedo guardarla."

"Por supuesto cariño." dijo Cora apareciendo junto a Regina.

Rose intentó salir corriendo pero habían bloqueado el camino con magia.

"Creo que ha llegado el momento mi querida Blanca, de que aprendas una lección pendiente." dijo Cora haciendo aparecer a una mujer a su lado.

"¡Johanna!" dijo Blanca.

"Al final solo gana el poder." Regina le quitó el corazón a la mujer y empezó a darle pequeños apretones.

"Tu eliges." le dijo Regina a Rose.

Ella re-colocó el cuchillo en su mano de forma nerviosa, no podía permitir que se hicieran con él, le harían daño a su padre.

"Todos sabemos que nos darás la daga Rosaline; eres como tu madre, no puedes llevarte una vida humana por tu causa."

"No la conozco de nada, puedo dejar que muera." dijo la niña.

Regina volvió a apretar y la señora soltó un aullido de dolor.

"Rose por favor." le dijo Blanca.

"Entréganos la daga." dijo Regina.

Blanca y David volvieron a insistir, diciendo que se podía ganar igualmente, pero Rose no pensaba lo mismo. Regina siguió apretando y finalmente Rosaline se rindió y tiró la daga al suelo.

"Eres una gran chica Rose." dijo Cora.

"Ya tenéis lo que deseabais, ahora soltarla." dijo.

"Por supuesto," Regina volvió a colocar el corazón en su sitio. "Pero aún falta algo."

Cora movió el brazo y Johanna salió por los aires, rompiendo el cristal del reloj y cayendo al suelo. Las brujas desaparecieron y los Charming se acercaron a mirar, Blanca comenzó a llorar.


End file.
